This invention relates to a radiator-convector comprising a plurality of assembled modular elements.
In the prior art radiator-convector, the circulation of air is mainly dependent on the ascensional thrust the air is subjected to when being heated. That air ascensional thrust, deriving from the density difference between the heated air and surrounding air, is, however, limited. It thus occurs that, when the ascending air stream, previously heated to a large extent in the radiator bottom portion, reaches the radiator upper portion, it presents a somewhat reduced thermal gradient with respect to the radiator, with consequent reduction in the heat exchange rate. Thus, a thermal saturation condition is arrived at which reduces the radiator effectiveness.
In order to obviate such a shortcoming, radiators have been proposed (West German Pat. No. 838,647) wherein the fins are inclined from the vertical. In such radiators, air flows obliquely through the radiator, whereby, between that same air and the surface licked by it, there should be maintained an appreciable thermal gradient, thereby said thermal saturation phenomenon should be eliminated. In actual practice, however, that oblique arrangement of the fins proved to hinder the air rising motion, whereby the saturation effect is not completely eliminated.